


Her Little Melodica

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [29]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bard Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Lumity fan child likes music, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Lyn, Luz and Amity’s child, is really gifted when it comes to bard magic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Her Little Melodica

Oct 12th: Next Generation

“Man, Lyn’s really getting good at bard magic. Sure is picking it up faster than I ever did!” Luz laughed, watching her daughter dance around the living room with her melodica, little legs almost tripping over one another but not quite getting there. 

Amity laughed at that, walking into the room and kissing Luz on the head, “you never picked it up whatsoever. You can’t carry a tune to save your life!” 

“I sure picked up the singing part!” 

“Of course darling, your singing is beautiful. But I will have to smite you if you even think of picking up an instrument.” 

“If you give me at least two kisses, I’ll stop thinking about it.” 

Amity leaned in to give her wife a kiss, causing Lyn to run over and jump into Luz’s lap, little hands pushing Amity away. “No kissies mamas! ‘Cept if I get some.” 

“Oh of course mi bebé, I’ll give you all of the kissies you could ever ask for!” Luz replied, leaning down to give Lyn a bunch of little pecks to the cheek. 

“You too mommy!” Lyn turned away from Luz to point at Amity, whose arms immediately wrapped around the little girl and picked her up, kisses peppering all over her face, leading to little giggles resounding around the room.

“Mamita, wanna show mommy your pretty song you learned in kindergarten?” Luz asked, passing the tiny melodica to the girl, whose ears twitch in excitement. 

“Okay, sit down mommy! And you gotta be real quiet or the spell isn’t gonna work, okay?” 

“Okay okay.” Amity yielded, sitting next to her wife on the couch. 

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Luz whispered, earning a glare from her daughter. 

Lyn cleared her throat before putting the little mouthpiece in her mouth, beginning her little song. As her little fingers gracefully moved across the keys, she began to twirl her feet, creating little spell circles into the floor. She tripped up on a few, messing up a few of the spell circles, but the ones that did turn out well created a magnificent light show, colors changing slowly as the song went on. Little sparkles surrounded Lyn’s feet as she danced around, golden eyes sparking just as brightly. 

It was the most beautiful thing Amity had ever seen. 

Once Lyn’s little show was over, both Amity and Luz began to clap wildly, throwing in a few whistles and hollers as the little girl’s face burned a fantastic shade of red.

“That was beautiful Lyn!” 

“Best show I’ve seen in my entire life!”

Lyn just let out a bright laugh in response, heart swelling under the praise of her mothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all didn’t realize, Lyn’s full name is Edalyn lol. I love the cheesy “name my kid after my mentor” trope! And Lyn definitely has the spunk and natural talent that Eda certainly does.


End file.
